I won't be afraid
by MagentaxX
Summary: „I don't know which is worse. Believing I did it, or believing that you did this to me."


_Du spürst kalten, feuchten, beinahe qualvollen Regen auf deiner blassen Haut. Spürst wie er den Konturen deines Gesichtes nacheifert, über deine geschlossenen Lider rinnt und sich mit den sanften Tränen deiner Verzweiflung verbindet.  
>Du zitterst vor Kälte. Anspannung lässt deinen Körper beben und doch scheint die dunkle, dich umhüllende, Nacht eine tröstliche Wirkung zu besitzen.<br>Du öffnest bedächtig die Augen, atmest mit tiefer Sehnsucht ein und wendest deinen bitter schmerzenden Kopf.  
>Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielt deinen zarten Mund, denn du erkennst wohin dich dein elender Kummer getrieben hat. Doch Verwunderung scheint dich nicht zu empfangen.<br>An welchem Ort hättest du dich sonst wiederfinden wollen?  
>Es existiert Niemand, der dich versteht.<br>Niemand mit dem du deine weltentrückten Gedanken teilen könntest.  
>Niemand, der wirklich an dich glaubt.<br>Es gibt nur Ihn. Für dich, gibt es nur Ihn.  
>Deine Emotionen lösen Furcht in dir aus, mehr noch als deine Visionen.<br>Mehr noch als der Tod, welchem du Tag für Tag, Stunde um Stunde in sein furchteinflößend schönes Antlitz blickst.  
>Du verharrst einige Zeit und lauschst der befremdlichen Stille in deinem Kopf.<br>Du hattest seit langem keine Möglichkeit mehr in das dunkle Nichts einzutauchen und loszulassen, schlicht loszulassen und alles zu vergessen.  
>Du überlegst nun ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war deinem Haus zu entfliehen und den Mann aufzusuchen, von dem du glaubst er werde dir helfen. Dennoch ist dir bewusst, du hättest nicht in deiner persönlichen Hölle verharren können.<br>Die Geräusche, die nur du hören kannst.  
>Deine Träume, die dich wünschen lassen nie wieder schlafen zu müssen.<br>Und deine Schuld, die dich bis an dein Ende verfolgen wird.  
>All das, hast du nicht länger ertragen können.<br>Du entscheidest dich dagegen umzukehren, hebst den Arm um die Klingel zu betätigen und bemerkst wie alles um dich verschwimmt.  
>Du glaubst endgültig zu fallen, doch die Tür wird geöffnet und du blickst in ein dir nur allzu vertrautes Gesicht. Dunkle, unergründliche Augen scheinen dich zu durchdringen. Scheinen direkt in deine Seele zu blicken und mehr zu sehen als du selbst je erkennen wirst.<br>„Guten Abend, Will."  
>Seine Stimme besitzt einen reservierten Ton, dennoch schenkt er dir ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln und tritt beiseite um dir Einlass zu gewähren.<br>„Guten Abend, Doktor Lecter."  
>Du erwiderst das Lächeln des anderen Mannes und versuchst deine Empfindungen zu verstehen. Dir ist nicht bewusst weshalb du in der Gegenwart des Doktors so vielschichtige Gefühle hegst.<br>Manchmal spürst du eine innige freundschaftliche Bindung, manchmal verspürst du eine unbegründete Furcht und manchmal glaubst du lediglich Teil seines abstoßenden Spiels zu sein.  
>Doch furchteinflößender sind die entsetzlichen Augenblicke, in denen du glaubst nichts als bedingungslose Liebe für Ihn zu empfinden.<br>Du versuchst deine Gedanken zu verdrängen, willst das Haus betreten und spürst wie sich die Dunkelheit der Nacht ausbreitet und dich zu verschlingen scheint.  
>Dein Blick verliert an Klarheit, du erkennst lediglich das Licht des Mondes und gleitest zu Boden, ohne etwas dabei zu spüren.<br>Deine Sinne schwinden.  
><em>

_Dein Bewusstsein kehrt zurück._  
><em>Du ahnst nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, lässt einige Augenblicke verstreichen und tastest nach irgendetwas, irgendetwas greifbaren.<em>  
><em>Du spürst einen seidigen Untergrund, hebst deine Lider und wirst von einem grellen Licht empfangen. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht verblasst, du erhoffst dir nun ein wenig Klarheit und streckst deine verkrampften Glieder.<em>  
><em>Eine wohltuend, kühle Hand legt sich auf deine Stirn und streicht einzelne Strähnen aus deinem Gesicht. Du schmunzelst und glaubst fälschlicherweise er werde dich nun endgültig für irrsinnig halten.<em>  
><em>Besorgnis zeichnet sein Gesicht und er unterbricht den zärtlichen Kontakt zu deiner Haut.<em>  
><em>„Wie fühlst du dich?" Möchte er in Erfahrung bringen und weicht von deiner Seite. „Es könnte besser sein…" Antwortest du mit Wagnis und versuchst jeglichen Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.<em>  
><em>Er kehrt zurück und übergibt dir eine dampfende, weiße Tasse.<em>  
><em>Du nimmst sie mit bebenden Händen entgegen, saugst den Geruch der unbekannten Flüssigkeit ein und bedankst dich mit ruhigem Ton.<em>  
><em>Dein Gegenüber mustert dich einen schwachen Moment und erhebt erneut seine Stimme. „Das sehe ich und es bereitet mir Sorgen. Du solltest trinken Will, das wird dir gut tun."<em>  
><em>Du lässt deinen Blick über die rötliche Flüssigkeit schweifen und fragst um was es sich dabei handelt. Du erhältst keine Antwort, lediglich ein angedeutetes Lächeln. Dennoch hegst du Vertrauen und kostest einen kleinen Schluck.<em>  
><em>Du nimmst wahr wie sich deine Anspannung von dir löst, wie der Druck in deiner Brust deutlich schwindet, wie sich dein Körper entkrampft und sich dein Bewusstsein verändert.<em>  
><em>Du blickst umher, erkennst ungewöhnlich Farbtöne und grelle Lichter.<em>  
><em>Du fühlst dich leicht.<em>  
><em>Leicht und Frei.<em>  
><em>Dein Gegenüber unterbricht deinen tranceähnlichen Zustand.<em>  
><em>Er umfasst dein schmales Gesicht mit beiden Händen, streicht sanft über deine Wange und lächelt.<em>  
><em>Sein Lächeln hat sich verändert.<em>  
><em>Verschwunden ist jegliche Unnahbarkeit und du glaubst zum ersten Mal sein wahres Wesen zu erkennen.<em>  
><em>Deine Gedanken besitzen keinerlei Bedeutung, du handelst aus einem Impuls heraus und lehnst dich ein kleines Stück nach vorn.<em>  
><em>Mit einem wohligen Schauder legst du deine Lippen auf die seinen, hauchst seinen Namen, während du mit deinen Fingern vorsichtig über seinen Hals fährst.<em>  
><em>Du erahnst seine Verwunderung, doch er lässt dich gewähren und drängt dich mit Vorsicht an sich heran.<em>  
><em>Er raubt dir den Atem, du vertiefst euren Kuss.<em>  
><em>Mit bedächtigen Zügen streichst du über seine Unterlippe um Einlass zu erbitten.<em>  
><em>Er lächelt in eure Zärtlichkeit hinein.<em>  
><em>Du spürst seine spitzen Zähne auf deinem Mund, gefolgt von einem mild schmerzenden Biss. Der metallische Geschmack deines eigenen Blutes umfängt deine Geschmackszellen, während sich der rote Saft auf deinen Lippen sammelt und sie nun flüchtig verlässt.<em>  
><em>Du verspürst weder Schmerz, noch Furcht.<em>  
><em>Lediglich ein brennendes Verlangen durchzieht deinen gesamten Körper.<em>  
><em>Es steigert sich mit jeder Sekunde und erreicht beinahe die Unerträglichkeit, als dein Gegenüber dein Blut in sich aufnimmt.<em>  
><em>Liebevoll führt ihn sein Weg deinen Hals hinab.<em>  
><em>Er umfängt dein Schlüsselbein und öffnet mit ruhiger Hand die obersten Knöpfe deines weißen Hemdes.<em>  
><em>Du dagegen zitterst am ganzen Leib.<em>  
><em>Ob vor Lust oder Angst, weißt du nicht.<em>  
><em>Deine Sinne schweifen ab, du kannst kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und gibst dich dem Augenblick hin. Entkleidet liegst du auf dem seidigen Untergrund, fühlst die Berührungen des anderen Mannes, während du dich ihm mit Herz und Seele opferst. Seine Mund weicht deinem Schoß und legt sich erneut auf den deinen, diesmal fordernd.<em>  
><em>Du genießt seine Nähe, lässt dich betören und nimmst wahr wie er mit zarten Berührungen deine empfindlichste Stelle fühlt.<em>  
><em>Deine Erregung steigt ins unermessliche.<em>  
><em>Du schließt deine Augen.<em>

_Bis du einen unerträglichen Schmerz in deiner Brust spürst und mit Furcht im Herzen deine Lider hebst._  
><em>Zunächst erblickst du ein grobes Messer direkt in deiner Brust, dein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich und Todesangst erfasst deinen Körper, deine Gedanken, dein Sein. Er beugt sich lächelnd über dich, fährt liebevoll durch dein zerzaustest Haar und legt seine Lippen mit quälender Sanftheit auf deine schweißnasse Stirn.<em>  
><em>Das Messer durchdringt deinen Brustkorb präzise und du glaubst diese Folter kaum länger ertragen zu können.<em>  
><em>Dein Lebenssaft rinnt die Seiten deines Oberkörpers hinab, durchnässt das weiße Bettlaken und bildet grauenhaft schöne Musterungen.<em>  
><em>Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen verleiht deinem Schmerz Ausdruck, während die klaffende Wunde, welche einmal deine Brust gewesen war, mit geschulten Händen auseinander gedrängt wird.<em>  
><em>Ein letztes Mal legt der Mann, welcher dir trotz all dem so viel bedeutet, seine Lippen auf deinen schmerzverzerrten und Mund.<em>  
><em>Den seinen führt er anschließend zu deiner Ohrmuschel und flüstert mit hingebungsvoller, dunkler Stimme:<em>  
><em>„Dein Herz hat schon immer mir gehört. Nur mir, bis in alle Ewigkeit."<em>  
><em>Während er dein schlagendes Herz mit beiden Händen umfasst, fühlst du wie Recht er hat und Tränen der Wehmütigkeit treten dir in die Augen.<em>  
><em>Du gehörst ihm, dein Herz, deine Seele und dein Leben.<em>

_Du öffnest deine Augen, wirst dir deines Traumes bewusst und atmest mit Erleichterung aus. Du blickst an die Decke deiner bedrängenden Zelle und Zorn erfüllt deinen Körper mit solch gewaltiger Kraft, dass du glaubst letztendlich zu ersticken. Der Wunsch, dass dein Traum der Wahrheit entspricht und dein Dasein endlich beendet wäre, treibt dir erneut Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen. Dir bleibt kaum Zeit dich zu sammeln, bis einer deiner Werter unsanft gegen die Stäbe deines neuen Zuhauses schlägt und mit tönender Stimme Besuch ankündigt. Du erhebst dich mit schmerzenden Gliedern um deinem Besucher gegenüber zutreten, obgleich dir sofort bewusst ist wer dich in diesem Augenblick aufsucht._

_Hannibal Lecter verharrt vor den Gittern deines Gefängnisses und begrüßt dich mit den lächerlich schlichten Worten. „Hallo, Will."_  
><em>Du erkennst ehrliche Besorgnis, beinahe Reue auf dem Antlitz des einzigen Freundes den du jemals besessen hast und jemals besitzen wirst.<em>  
><em>Er weiß, dass du ihm etwas bedeutest und dennoch hat er dich verraten, manipuliert und verkauft.<em>  
><em>Du versuchst seinem Blick stand zuhalten und sprichst die einzigen Worte, die deine Gefühle in diesem Moment ausdrücken können.<em>  
><em>„Ich weiß nicht was schrecklicher wäre. Zu glauben ich hätte es getan oder zu glauben du hättest mir das antun können."<em>

_Ich entschuldige mich sowohl für diese Geschichte, als auch für die Übersetzung des letzten Satzes... Deutsch ist eine unglaublich schreckliche Sprache und ich weiß nicht was momentan mit mir los ist. Doch ganz umsonst wollte ich es nicht geschrieben haben. ;)_


End file.
